LO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE NO ES NADA
by andreitta
Summary: Las cosas se complican para Bella, una joven editora que tiene que convivir con una antigua relación sin compromiso y con la familia de este...-No, el no es nada- o lo es todo? SI RESULTA ME QUEDO SI NO ME RETIRO CON TOTAL DIGNIDAD
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

Llega a mí, llega a mí, llega a mí.

Maldición, como no iba a tener una idea….tenia la mente en blanco, mi concentración estaba perdida en lo mas profundo del espacio; esto me solía suceder, pero no en el trabajo, mi mente estaba en total silenció no escuchaba nada….

Vamos Bella has que tu mente se encienda mmmmmmmmm

Buena idea Emmett

Observe hacia donde estaba Emmett , que me hacia caras.

Supuestamente compartíamos el trabajo en general, su madre, Esme y dueña de lo empresa lo designo conmigo para que aprendiera lo que era la responsabilidad, Igual que cierta persona, Olvídate de eso BELLA…..

Volviendo al caso Emmett era un niño cuando comenzamos pensé que era el mayor castigo que Esme me había dado por realizar una practica de escritora mediocre, pero, cuando hable con ella me dijo que no era un castigo y que era una especia de premio por mi buen desarrollo editorial, Emmet = a premio, eso era muy raro ,pero, con el tiempo sus chistes y su apoyo en aquel momento trágico me hizo darme cuenta que había ganado un gran premio, se convirtió en un eficiente compañero de trabajo y en unos de mis mejor amigo junto con Japer.

Desde el momento que Esme nos designo han pasado dos años, tiempo que a pasado casi volando, sonreí recordando todo lo que hemos vivido.

Emmett me saco la lengua haciendo que saliera de mi estado nulo de concentración.

Le iba hacer una seña cuando escucho.

-Emmett, Bella, a mi oficina-dijo Esme con un tono gentil

Emmett se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa

-Parece que la malvada jefa nos explotara con trabajo, creo que deberíamos denunciarla por explotación laboral- dijo Emmett

-Eres consiente que es tu santa madre la que nos llama- dije

-Aquí en el trabajo guardamos las etiquetas, y solo es la malvada jefa que no me deja descansar-

-Emmett escuche eso-Contesto Esme

-Escuchaste que dije que eras la mejor mamá y jefa del mundo- Dijo Emmett con cara de niño travieso.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste- dije

en el segundo sentí un manotazo en mi cabeza

-OOOOuuuu, oye me dolió eso.

-Bellita calladita te ves más linda-dijo el grandulón.

-Sabes que en tu contrato dice que yo soy la que designo tus tareas, no Esme, por lo cual estas vilmente castigado por este maltrato físico-dije sonriendo.

-No serias tan malvada-

-Eso lo veremos-

-Me pregunto cuando se pondrán de novios, si se ven tan lindos discutiendo-dijo Esme sacándome de mi pequeña discusión con Emmett.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá…..Bella y yo somos amigos entiéndelo-Dijo Emmett con cara avergonzada

-Si Esme , aquí hay solo hay amistad y sentimientos psicópatas que de ves en cuando me hacen querer matar a Emmett

-oyeeeeeeeeeee-protesto Emmett

Se me había olvidado mencionar que desde que empezamos a trabajar con Emmett a Esme no se salía de la cabeza que éramos una encantadora pareja y que deberíamos poner fecha lo antes posible a la boda CULLEN-SWAN ….no miento sonaban bien los apellidos….solo si en ves de Emmett hubiera sido esa persona que me….

-YA lo se, solo les digo que se ven encantadores juntos-dijo Esme sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Eso es porque soy la persona mas genial del mundo-Dijo Emmett cerrándome uno ojo

-Bueno los llame para informarles que se integra nuevo personal.

-Quienes?-Pregunto Emmett

-Recibí una llamada que creo que te encantara cariño y bueno llame a bella porque tu estarás a cargo de la edición de la revista del año, por lo cual tendrás a estos nuevos trabajadores a tu cargo-Dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

? A cargo de la edición del año…Estas segura?-Dije sorprendida

-SI lo que escuchaste, y estoy completamente segura, has hecho un trabajo genial desde que llegaste como estudiante en práctica y a tus 22 años has demostrado que la edad no es un factor que indique desempeño.

-A demás has logrado mantener a raya a Emmett , es decir mira como esta de disciplinado mi hijo, hasta Edward pudo recibir buenos consejos de ti siendo que el era 4 años mayor que tu cuando trabajo un semestre aquí.

Golpe bajo…Edward …si supiera porque se fue su buen hijo que me destrozo el corazón.

Cambie el tema.

-Si así lo crees, te prometo que no te defraudare y seguiré manteniendo a raya a Emmett tratando de no matarlo en el intento.

-Si te entregan mi cuerpo en un ataúd, es porque tu linda editora asistente me mato- dijo Emmett con miedo…digamos que el me conocía enojada, algo que no era nada agradable.

Le guiñe un ojo.

-Bueno además vuelve Alice y Edward quienes trabajaran media jornada para conocer el trabajo familiar.

Sentí que me atraganté con algo

-Dios BELLA, dale un vaso con agua hijo.

Seguí tosiendo…había escuchad bien…vuelve Edward

-Vuelve EDDY- dijo Emmett dándome un vaso con agua y mirándome con curiosidad.

-Si, me llamaron la semana pasada, no había querido decir nada hasta estar segura de su llegada, tu padre esta encantado, ya sabes después de que Edward y su repentina partida nos impresiono mucho, pero, ahora ha prometido que a vuelve por un buen tiempo .

Quede en estado vegetal, si es que se podría estar.

-y bueno como bella trabajo con él hace dos años se que se llevaran muy bien, se notaba que en esa época trabajaban muy bien.

Si Esme supiera el comportamiento de su hijo y el mío hace dos años creo que no nos haría trabajar juntos.

-Bueno esa era la gran noticia, los dejo trabajar, cualquier cosa estaré en casa, que tengan un buen día cariños míos-nos beso y se marcho dejándonos a mi y Emmett en su oficina.

Estaba fuera de mi, esto no podía ser posible, lo había superado, era fuerte no podía recordar. Recordé las palabras de mi amigo Jasper enfoca tus emociones, el no es nada para ti, no es nada.

Él no es nada, nada de nada, absolutamente nada, nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tal como yo lo era para el, es decir nada.

Cuando ya me calme mire a Emmett quien estaba frente mío.

-¿Me vas a decir de una ves que tuvieron tu y mi hermano?-Dijo haciendo que inconscientemente vuelva al pasado. Dejando las palabras de Jasper desaparecer de mi mente.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

2 años atrás

Estaba más que entusiasmada en mi nuevo trabajo La revista Cullen me había aceptado como practicante, estaba feliz, tendría que trabajar con otra persona, pero, eso no me importaba, ya que estaba haciendo algo que me gusta.

Era mi primer día y decidí ir lo mas decente posible, nada muy formal ni tampoco la ropa que utilizaba en la universidad, por lo que opte por un simple vestido negro con flores con unas sandalias, me veía simple, como lo era yo, hice una mueca en el espejo, no era nada espectacular, sola una simple chica blanca, demasiado blanca, con un cuerpo plano por todas partes, y unos ojos y cabello color chocolate, hice que mis defectos físico no me desanimaran y tome mi bolso y Salí al trabajo .

Llegue temprano y organice mis materiales de escritorio de manera casi perfecta, me sentí observada, pero no preste atención, seguir profundamente organizando todo ,cuando escucho una voz melodiosa.

-Hola-dijo alguien, levante la cabeza y me encuentro a un chico de cabellos cobrizos que me observaba con una estupenda y para nada simple sonrisa, era perfecto.

-Hola-respondí tímidamente.

-soy Edward, y me han informado que trabajaremos juntos-dijo él todavía con su sonrisa para nada simple, sentí esperanzas de tener una buena relación de amistad o algo mas…

Concéntrate Bella es tu primer día, tienes que estar concentrada, no te hagas esperanzas, solo es trabajo con una persona que no es simple, pero recuerda que tu si eres la simple aquí.

Bien totalmente concentrado

-Mucho gusto Edward, soy Bella- dije de la manera más tranquila posible.

Me sonrió y empezamos con el trabajo que nos dejaban los editores.

.Trabajar con Edward era bastante agradable, bueno el era agradable, para nada simple, hermoso, encantador, sexi, demasiado sexi ooooooooooooooooooooooo estoy en problemas, el es perfecto.

"Inconscientemente" todos los días iba vestida con vestidos que me hacían ver encantadora como decía mi madre, si seguí sus consejos, estaba muy mal, ya lo se

Desde que lo conocí solo use vestido, el clima de Arizona era agradable, por lo cual un poco de piel expuesta no el hacia mal a nadie…a quien engaño solo los usaba para verme linda para Edward, aunque mi simpleza opacara todo.

Llevábamos un mes trabajando juntos, el seguía encantador, derrepente sentía que me miraba detenidamente, aunque eso era imposible, pero ese imposible desapareció cuando nos quedamos hasta altas hora de la noche trabajando para terminar unos informes que nos pedían los editores, estaba muy cansada. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta cuando Edward comenta.

-Creo que no te he dicho que te ves encantadora con ese vestido azul-dice sin mirarme mientras lee unas hojas. Me sonrrojo inmediatamente, levanta su mirada.

-Y con ese rubor te ves aun más bella de lo que eres.

Me queda mirando fijamente y con sola esa mirada me mato.

No se como pasaron las cosas pero se me acerca y me beso, cosa que yo no le impido, de cierta forma lo tire contra mi cuerpo, que quede claro que no soy una mujer atrevida pero este hombre me volvía loca y mas encima me estaba besando, como creen que reaccione, como una mujerzuela

-Eres hermosa, mmmmmm, bella mmmmmmmm, encantadora y demasiada deseable para tu propio bien- decía Edward mientras me besaba

No se de donde salió ese instinto de no separarme, lo quería, no se si con el sentimiento, pero mi cuerpo lo pedía.

-No sabes cuanto me he estado aguantando este mes besarte-Esto lo decía mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, el cuello, las piernas

-mmmmmmmmmmmm-fue lo único que pude decir

Sin más se separo de mí y me llevo hasta una oficina, saco una llave y la cerro, lo quede mirando.

-Estas loco esta oficina es de alguien, no podemos estar aquí ,si nos…-me callo con sus suaves labios

-Bella esta oficina es mía-

-Que?

-Creo que eres la única que no sabes que Esme es mi madre- dijo

Me quede paralizada.

-Y por eso me encantas, por que nunca tuviste un trato diferente hacia mi, ni siquiera me buscaste-

- ¿te han buscado otras chicas?- pregunte con vos cortante

-SI, pero tu me encantas-y se tiro nuevamente a mis labios

Me siguió besándo, me arrincono y no se de donde salió mi lado sensual que me colgué en el, con el vestido era muy fácil hacer eso, me dio lo mismo el lugar, sentí un deseo insaciable de que me hiciera suya ahí mismo, y yo sabia que el igual lo deseable, lo sentía.

No es que me comportara así, en realidad solo lo había hecho una sola vez con mi ex, me gustaba Edward, lo encontraba guapo, pero lo veía inalcanzable, por eso no lo había considerado, pero ahora en la situación que nos encontrábamos que mas daba, somos jóvenes y nadie dice que después de esto voy a querer casarme con el, no soy mucho de las relaciones serias, además….

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm- gemí me había levantado el vestido.

-Si quieres que pare, lo hare, no quiero ser grosero ni obligarte a nada-dijo con vos ronca.

-Crees que si hubiera querido que pares estaría agarrada a tu cintura con mis piernas y mí vestido más arriba de lo debido-dije entrecortadamente.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que me tirara sobre su escritorio y me besara de una manera no permitido por lo exquisito que era.

Me beso el cuello hasta llegar al cierre de mi vestido lo fue desasiendo lentamente, mientras yo no aguantaba los gemidos.

Cuando saco mi vestido me vio con una sonrisa.

-Eres perfecta-dijo mientras me ruborizaba y volvió a besarme solo que ahora masajeaba mi seno, yo gemía entre beso y beso por lo excitante de los masajes, como dije trate de aguantar lo que mas pude los gemidos, pero cuando me saco el sostén y me beso los pechos no pude, y agradecí a dios que no hubiera nadie en la oficina, porque no eran para silenciosos.

Los labios de Edward seguía en mis pechos, mientras su manos hacían lo querían con mi piel descubierta, yo me retorcía, sentí que tenia que hacer algo, así que no se como, pero me pare y lo tire sobre el suelo y me quede sobre el mientras lo besaba y sacaba su camisa.

-Me gusta mas cuando yo te hago gemir-me dijo el muy descarado

-Como cuando hago mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-dije de la manera mas provocativa mientras retiraba su camisa y admiraba su torso que era perfecto

-No, me gusta más cuando haces así.- Y sin mas me agarro de la cintura introduciendo una mano por mis pantaletas, lo que provoco que lanzara un sonoro gemido.

-Así me gusta mas-dijo sonriendo, me dio vuelta nuevamente quedando sobre mío.

-Edward estas seguro de esto, es decir somos compañeros de trabajo-dije mientras el besaba mi cuello.

-Esto no va influir en el trabajo, porque para evitar cualquier clase de problemas lo podemos repetir-dijo mientras seguía besando mi cuello dirigiéndose nuevamente a mis pechos.

-mmmmmmmmmmmm oooooooooooooo, si lo dices y haces así creo que tienes razón

Se fue desasiendo de su pantalón y haciéndolo de la manera mas rápida posible se adentro en mi, esto fue la gloria empezamos un combate en la alfombra de su oficina mientras me embestía, como dije yo no acostumbres hacer estas cosas, pero mi lado B se apodero de la situación y después de las muchas embestidas de Edward que me llevaron al mas haya literalmente, me posiciones sobre el y empecé unos movimientos que nunca me había visto hacerlo , ni siquiera se si estaba bien hacerlo, pero cuando Edward empezó a moverse conmigo e incitando que los hagas mas rápido supe que estaba bien.

Llegamos juntos, fue increíble, ahora entendía eso de tener aventuras sexuales, me escuchara mi padre, me mata.

Edward fue muy caballero después de eso terminamos los informes y me llevo a casa después de unos cuantos besos.

Desde ese días seguimos con esos encuentros, era genial lo reconozco, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada, llevamos tres meses con ese ritmo, no había nada que reclamar, y además nadie sabia por opción de los dos, era algo discreto, como decíamos era algo sin compromiso.

Hasta que un día en el departamento de Edward se me escapo el te quiero, me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Que dijiste-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no sabia que hacer, fue inconscientemente.

-Lo siento, no fue lo que quise decir- desvió la mirada y seguimos avanzando unos informes, no nos referimos al tema nuevamente.

En el trabajo siempre lo veía, estaba pendiente de cada cosa que hacia, no me gustaba mucho que las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa lo molestaran para que saliera con ella, me daba mucha rabia no sabia que era este sentimiento que me embargaba, pero era horrible.

-Son celos- me dijo un día mi amigo Japer

-que?, estas loco, si nosotros no somos nada-dije exaltada

-Tu eres la loca, no se como puedes mantener esa clase de relación si tu no eres así, tiene que aceptar que te gusta Cullen y que mas que te guste lo QUIERESSSSSSSSSSSS- su declaración me hizo volver a la realidad, yo solo había aceptado esta clase de relación sin compromiso porque me gustaba y Jasper tenia razón mas que gustar lo quería si es que si ya no lo amaba.

Estaba metida en grandes problemas.

Tras este descubrimiento trate de estar lo mas cerca posible de él; era perfecto, siempre me dedicaba sonrisas que me hacían volverme loca, y esos encuentros que teníamos en secreto me confundían mas, ¿y que tal si yo igual le gusto? Es decir, podría ser, si yo tenia esta clase de sentimiento a lo mejor el igual….creo que se lo diré

Un día estaba besando mi cuello cuando dije

-Edward creo que te quiero-paro enseguida

Me quede estática

Se separo de mí

-Creo que tienes que ir a casa-sin más saco su chaqueta y me llevo a mi hogar.

Esa noche llore a mares, el no me quería, por eso reacciono así, me sentí una estúpida, yo había aceptado tener esa clase de relación, debería haberme quedado callada y no decir nada.

Llore y llore hasta que no puede más y tome una decisión.

Le diere que fue una equivocación, prefiero estar informalmente con él que no tener nada, ya se soy estúpida, pero una estúpida enamorada.

Llegue temprano al trabajo esperando hablar con él cuando no haya mucho personal, pero no llego, al día siguiente tampoco, y en toda la semana no apareció, hasta que Esme me llamo un día, pensé que me diría que estaba enfermo, o que se fue de viaje unos días no se cualquier cosa, solo que volvería pronto, ya lo extrañaba…

-Bella desde ahora en adelante trabajaras con Emmett, mi hijo menor, tienen la misma edad y se que se llevaran bien, será como una clase de premio que te daré por estar realizando una excelente práctica.

-Pero Esme yo trabajo con Edward-dije inmediatamente.

-Sobre eso….Edward no sigue trabajando, se fue con mi hija Alice hacer un pos titulo a Londres-dijo Esme con una vos quebrada.

Se me fue el mundo.

Lo asuste, se fue, me abandono y ni siquiera se despidió de mi

Quería llorar, pero eso causaría preguntas en Esme, quien no sabía nada

-Se que te llevaras bien con Emmett , y lo tendrás que hacer ya que cuando te recibas te contratare y seguirás trabajando con el.

Salí de su oficina, llame a Jasper y llore a mares todo un fin de semana en su departamento.

-Bella el no era nada-

-Jasper el lo era todo-dije con la voz mas patética del mundo

-No, el no es nada, te dejo, no merece tus lagrimas, piensa en tu carrera, todavía ni te recibes y ya tienes trabajo, eres grande, y el no es nada.-dijo Japer después de consolarme por tres días

Con ese pensamiento me tuvo Japer por 5 meses y gracias a él y al gracioso y estúpido hermano de Edward logre salir adelante, sin olvidar que el no era nada para mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo anterior

-Jasper el lo era todo-dije con la voz mas patética del mundo

-No, el no es nada, te dejo, no merece tus lagrimas, piensa en tu carrera, todavía ni te recibes y ya tienes trabajo, eres grande, y el no es nada dijo Japer después de consolarme por tres días

Con ese pensamiento me tuvo Japer por 5 meses y gracias a él y al gracioso y estúpido hermano de Edward logre salir adelante, sin olvidar que el no era nada para mi.

BELLA POV

En el presente

-Como que yo soy el estúpido hermano de Edward?-dijo Emmett haciéndose el enfadado, después de relatarle la ultima parte de mi historia.

-Era una broma para sacar un poco el dramatismo-dije con una sonrisa que no fue muy sincera ya que este tema era sensible para mi.

-mmmmmmmmmmmm, lo aceptare

-Así que tuviste una relación sin compromiso con mi hermano-dijo levantando las cejas

-Emmett si no te das cuenta es algo que estoy casi superando, pero si me lo dices así me siento mal-dije con lagrimas casi por salir.

Emmett se quedo mirándome.

-Me sentí utilizada, y no es nada agradable sentir esa sensación, no importa cuan informal haya sido lo que tuvimos.-dije ya mas controlada con un toque de tristeza

-Lo siento-dijo Emmett-con sinceridad

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio

-¿Y que vas hacer?- me pregunto

-Ignorarlo, que mas voy hacer, para él no soy nada-pensé en tratar de estar lo mas lejos de la tentación, porque eso era mi el, una tentación, nada de sentimientos, nada de nada.

-tranquila yo te ayudare, recuerda que súper Emmett es tu asistente y guardaespaldas-dijo como promesa.

-Emmett es tu hermano no un delincuente-dije rodando los ojos.

-No me vengas con eso, lo que ti hizo no tiene nombre, es decir, no te dio ni una explicación de su partida, ya que "supuestamente no eran nada" pero una nota no le costaba nada.- Emmett por primera ves tenia toda la razón.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo mi amigo y creo que Edward no tenia ni siquiera cariño hacia mi, es decir se fue, se fue y no me dijo adiós, no fui nada para el.

-Sabes tengo una teoría-dijo derrepente Emmettt

-Sobre que-

-Sobre porque Edward se fue- lo quede mirando extrañada esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-Creo que le dio miedo-dijo de manera segura.

-mmmmmmmm si puede ser, es decir si una loca con la cual tienes solo una relación informal te dice que lo quieres es para tener miedo, a mi igual me daría miedo y me iría- dije tratando de entender por primera ves la decisión de su hermano.

-Cállate tontita mejor, no me refiero a esa clase de miedo.-ahora si que estaba confundida

-No me pongas esa cara de confundida, porque derrepente suelo tener razón-

-explícate mejor que no entiendo Emmett-

-Lo que quiero decir es que conozco a mi hermano, y recuerdo el día que se marcho, el cual fue muy repentino, estábamos preparados para la partida de Alice, pero, nunca consideramos que Edawrd se iría; a lo que voy es que Edward estaba escapando de algo y todos no dimos cuenta, no preguntamos nada porque bueno, el es super responsable, ya sabrás, y super reservado y es tan extraño derrepente con la música que…

-Anda al grano Emmett-dije expectante, quería escuchar concentradamente por primera ves lo que Emmett decía.

-Bueno lo que digo es que siento, mejor dicho, se que mi hermano se fue por miedo-

Hice una mueca, ese miedo yo se lo provoque

-Pero no el miedo que tu estas pensando, no por el miedo porque le manifestaste que lo querías, si no del miedo a estar sintiendo cosas que el nunca había considerado importante.

Ahora si no entendía nada.

-No entiendo-

-Hay Bellita, lo que digo es que Edward se fue porque empezó a sentir cosas por ti, cosas nuevas que lo asustaron y que lo hicieron reaccionar de un modo un poco enfermizo ya que la única solución que encontró para esos nuevos sentimientos fue huir como una gallina, es decir mi teoría es cierta.

-teoría?-

-Siempre supe que Eward se había ido por una mujer, pero nadie me creyó, porque no tenia como comprobarlo, pero ahora tu me cuentas esto, lo que hace que mi teoría sea cierta…soy tan inteligente- dijo para si mismo.

Me quede meditando unos minutos.

Miedo, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no, el no tenia miedo, si el no sentía nada por mi, y si lo sentía como lo olvido tan rápido, ni siquiera me busco, nada, no hizo nada, esta bien que haya tenido miedo, pero una persona enamorada hace cosas para estar con la persona que desea, mas aun cuando ella le corresponde en sentimientos.

-Emmett tu teoría es la mas absurda del mundo, tu hermano no me quiere, ni siquiera me busco en estos dos año.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estas loco- dije ya harta del tema

-Lo que si es que, si no podemos evitarlo, por lo menos yo, porque tu lo veras todos los días en tu hogar, no quiero escucharte decir broma, ni tampoco que trames uno de tus absurdos planes, si no Japer y yo dejamos de ser tu amigos-puso cara de sorpresa-promételo

-Esta bien bellita, me portare bien y mantendré alejado al estúpido de mi hermano palabra de guardaespaldas.- Rodee los ojos.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a trabajar mucho rato libre te hace mal.

-Igual a ti, derribas tu murallas y le cuentas a tu amigo, hermano de tu ex relación sin compromiso, sus encuentro furtivos en la oficina de mi hermano, eso fue demasiada información, eres muy osada cuando te lo propones- me guiño un ojo y salió de la oficina de su madre, yo quede estática.

O

Dime que no dije esos detalles en voz alta

Creo que si los dijiste estúpida Bella -me dijo mi mente

Genial desde ahora en adelante tendré a Emmett molestándome por no guardar esa información privilegiada y aparte tendré al estúpido y para nada simple de su hermano

Que gran año bellita.

Me gustaria saber sus comentarios

aunque sean pocos


	4. Chapter 4

EMMETT POV

Lo prometí, pero Bella no contaba que tenia los dedos cruzados, o sea esa promesa no consta si uno hace ese genial truco, que es mas que legal, ya se, es un poco infantil, pero necesito saber todo en esta historia, si mi teoría es cierta Edward estuvo y esta enamora de Bellita.

¿Y como se esto?

Fácil…ya me parecía extraño que Edward llamara preguntando por mi y mi trabajo, si nunca le a importado lo que hago, hasta que mi madrea angelical le dijo que trabajaba con Bella, ahí se empezó a interesar y siempre hablaba conmigo para que el contara cualquier detalle de mi día de trabajo, claro que yo en esa época no sabia porque tal entusiasmo por mi jornada laboral, pensándolo bien debería sentirme ofendido por ser utilizado por el miedoso de Edward que no era capaz de preguntar directamente por Bella, ahora que lo pienso bien entiendo sus preguntas.

¿Y con quien trabajas?

¿Qué hace ella en el día?

¿No te dejara trabajando para salir con su novio?

¿Me estas diciendo que te gusta?

Entiendo claramente la exaltación de su voz respecto a las dos últimas preguntas

Edward tenia miedo porque se había enamorado, era un cobarde y pensó que escapando se iba liberal de sus sentimientos, cosa que no fue así ya que por algo vuelve, mamá no sabia, pero Alice ya me había comentado lo de su regreso, ella me comento que Edward estuvo super extraño durante estos dos años en Londres , trato de buscarle pareja pero Edward no se intereso por nadie, le declaro después de todo lo que lo agobio que estaba enamorado y que ya era tiempo que volviera, Alice lo animo y se prometió ella mismo hacer que nuestro hermano y la mujer que le quitaba el sueño estarían junto s.

Ahora que se quien es y que se la historia completa tendré que averiguar las verdaderas intensiones de mi hermano, es decir no podía así como si lanzar a Bella, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra, vi en su rostro el dolor que le causaba hablar de esta historia, el sentirse utilizada serian dos palabras que no se volverían a repetir

Palabra de Emmett el guardaespaldas personal de Belly-bells

Pequeño capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD POV

Había llegado hace una dos horas a Arizona, estaba sentada en la sala central de la casa de mis padres, algo ansioso, quería con todas mi ganas que llegara de una ves Emmett, mamá había dicho que se había quedado trabajando con ella.

¿y si venia con ella?

No sabia que hacer después de dos años sin dar ninguna señal de estar vivo.

Si, fui un estúpido.

Me fui y no le dije nada, me fui solo para darme cuenta que la amaba me tomo un año y medio darme cuenta de eso, dicen que los hombres somos mas lentos para darnos cuenta de estas cosas, pero cuando ella me dijo que me quería, me asuste, tuve miedo porque yo igual la quería, creo que mas de lo que ella decía quererme y no quería que me dejara a unos pocos meses, no quería sufrir, así que mi cobardía pudo mas y apenas vi la oportunidad de escapar lo hice, decisión por la cual me arrepiento cada día.

Todos los días pensaba en ella, en sus ojos cuando nos encontrábamos en las mañanas, en su sonrisa para saludarme, en sus rubor cuando le decía algo lindo, en la suavidad de sus piel cuando la tocaba, en el deseo que provocaba en mi con solo tocar su exquisita boca, en sus suaves cabellos que chocaban con mi mejillas cuando estábamos en una posición para nada decorosa, pero que con ella la hacia ver la situación mas angelical del mundo. Ella era perfecta, mas que perfecta era algo irreal, recuerdo que la primera ves que la bese fue algo fuera de mi , era como si estuviéramos en un espacio paralelo porque sentía que volaba por la oficina, esa misma sensación hizo que me soltara mas y que no me comportara tan caballerosamente, aunque con el permiso de ella la hice mía de la forma mas placentera que haya existido.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, suave hermoso y extremadamente blanco, ella estaba hecha para mi, ella era un todo, desde su personalidad hasta su perfecto cuerpo era algo que estaba hecho para mi, nunca encontraría un ser mas único, porque ella era perfecta y por una extraña razón ella me quería, pero yo al contrario de ella era el ser mas estúpido de la tierra y huí al solo escuchar las palabras

-Edward creo que te quiero-

Que daría ahora por escucharlas nuevamente, lo quería

-tan pensativo que estas hermano-dijo la primera persona que estaba esperando.

-Emmett-casi grite

-Vaya recibimiento-dijo después que corrí abrazarlo

-¿No puedo extrañas a mi hermano menor?- dije aunque era medianamente mentira, lo extrañaba es cierto, pero quería que llegara para preguntarle cualquier cosa de bella

-Bueno, si, cualquier persona extrañaría a Emmett-dijo con una sonrisa de gloria.

-Ven para acá Eddy no sabes cuanto te extrañe hermanito-dijo apretándome, el era mi hermano menor pero era una bestia con músculos.

-Emmett déjame-dije tras estar casi aficciandome.

-discúlpame, es que me emociona tu regreso ¿y donde esta la pequeña chuqui de las compras?

-Comprando, dijo que tenia que ponerse al día con la moda de América y no espero ni un minuto para hacerlo, dejándome solo aquí en la casa y bueno mmmmmmmmmmm ¿como estuvo tu día?- dije de manera rápida, sonó un poco desesperado, pero quería ir al grano.

Emmett se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa graciosa en su cara

¿y a este que le pasaba?

Parecía que se estaba burlando de mí con la pura mirada.

-Bueno Eddy aquí con harto trabajo-dijo sonriendo

¿Qué? ¿Solo eso?

Necesito saber de Bella, pero no le puedo decir directamente

-mmmmm no quieres que te ayude en nada, podría ir a la oficina mañana, se que tienen que sacar la edición del año de la revista?-la escusa perfecta

Emmett seguía con su tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-mmmmmmm sobre eso, bueno Esme designo a BELLA como editora principal-bingo justo de la persona que quería hablar.

-Tendría que preguntarle cual será tu labo, ya que siendo su asistente tengo que ver todo lo que hace y como Esme ofreció los servicios tuyos y de Alice ella decidirá se recibe vuestra ayuda- dijo de manera solemne….Emmett solemne, que paso durante estos dos año.

-Lo escuchaste, si mi pequeño Emmett a crecido tanto no sabes cuanto le agradezco a Bella por hacerlo madurar- dijo Esme que entraba por la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia nosotros con una sonrisa maternal-.

-Si no es para tanto mamá-dijo Emmett

-Dios Emmett si no te apresura te robaran a Bella, tienes que pedirle de una ves por toda que sea tu novia- empecé a toser cuando sentí que me ahogaba con mi respiración, ¿había escuchado bien?

¿Esme quería unir en noviazgo a EMMETT y BELLA?

NO, NO, NO, NO,NO Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Estas loca-casi grite

Esme me veía con cara de no entender nada y Emmett con una cara de chiste que no se porque

.-No puedes obligar a Emmett a estar con alguien que no quiere, ¿Por qué no la quieres cierto?

Tenia mi vida casi en el umbral de la muerte, si Emmett estaba enamorado de Bella lo haría todo más difícil.

-Uno se da tarde cuando quiere a las personas, pero en este caso ya tengo bien claro que es lo que tengo que hacer, además mamá Bella y yo somos solo grandes amigo-dijo

Sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo.

-Aunque no estoy muy seguro de Jasper-dijo riéndose

-¿Quién es jasper?-dije instantáneamente

-Es un gran amigo de Bella ¿cierto?-pregunto Esme

-SI, no lo se y creo que son amigos pero uno nunca sabe-

¿Cómo que uno nunca sabe? Uno siempre sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Si es así, porque seria una lastima que tu y Bella no estén juntos-

-Mamá-dijimos Emmett y yo a coro

-que les pasa a ustedes dos…bueno el caso es que quien este interesado en Bella tienen que darse prisa ya sabes Emmett que Alexander, uno de los hijos de los inversionista esta interesado en ella desde el momento en que la vio hace dos año y por lo que me dijo su padre viene América a ver los negocios de su familia, los que incluye la revista y no se va ir si no consigue la mano de Bella, ya saben como son los italainos, hará lo que sea para que acepte.

-y seria una lastima ya que si ella acepta se la lleva del país, así que si no eres tu el afortunado dile a Jasper que se apure, si no la perderá, Alexander es un muy buen partido que muy pocas desaprovechan.

Estaba en choc

-No te preocupe yo creo que al interesado ya le llego el mensaje, de todas formas le preguntare a Jasper-dijo Emmett mirando fijamente. Mientras mamá salía del salón.

No estaba para sus bromas, esto era más serio de lo que pensaba tenia que…. mmm espera

¿Por qué Emmett dijo eso?

-Se lo de tu relación informal con BELLA-dijo derrepente me quede quieto

-Y se mas aun… estas enamorado de ella.-

Emmett había descubierto lo que a mi me había costado asumir en casi dos año.

Soy muy idiota.


End file.
